¿Fue solo un Sueño?
by AriannaRigby
Summary: Porque incluso Yui, como cualquier adolescente normal, tiene sueños húmedos. —S-Shuu-San. —Cállate. [YuixShuu] [Onee-Shot]


**N/A: **¡Pues hola! Esta sección es nueva para mí. No sé de ustedes, ¿Cuál de los hermanos Sakamaki les habrá cautivado? No olviden dejádmelo en un Review. A mí, evidentemente, El serio de Shuu. O como diría Reiji, _El holgazán mimado._

Sinceramente, estoy dispuesta a escribir sobre una orgía salvaje de Yui con los hermanos vampiros. Pero que va, estoy empezando por lo básico. Y el motivo de que este escribiendo un Fic en esta sección es simple: Casi no hay en español.

Tengan por seguro, que verán más de mí, ya que escribo de todo. Compruébenlo revisando mis otros trabajos. Ahora, sin más, _¡Lean!_

* * *

**¿Fue solo un Sueño?**

_By: Arianna._

— A-Ayato…— Yui, musitaba débilmente. El pelirrojo removió las compresas de su frente y colocó unas nuevas. Yui suspiro de alivio. Estaban fresquitas. La humedad alivio el calor de su frente sudorosa. ¡Benditas sean las compresas fresquitas!

— Y bien, ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico Doc.? —Bromeó Raito. Sentado a un lado de Yui.

Reiji se acomodó los lentes con el dedo corazón y suspiro, con aparente fastidio—Yui se ha enfermado. De alguna manera ha acabado con fiebre alta. Por los momentos, será mejor que repose y se alimente bien. —El grisáceo miró a sus hermanos, especialmente a Ayato —Lo más importante es que se recupere. Por lo tanto, nada de hincarle el diente.

— ¡¿Que?! —Ayato se levantó de la posición en la que se encontraba: Arrodillado en el borde de la cama. —Pero, Reiji! ¿Cómo crees que el gran Ore-sama podrá alimentarse si Chichinashi está en cama? —Bramó escandaloso.

— Ese no es mi problema.

Reiji comenzó a guardar los utensilios en el botiquín.

— Nee, Reiji. ¿Acaso la Anemia tiene algo que ver? —Kanato preguntó. Acercándose a la cama para contemplar a la moribunda Yui. ¡Qué imagen tan repugnante! Miraba a Yui como si fuera un cúmulo de excremento. — Ahora que lo recuerdo, Hace unos días Yui había salido a caminar a medianoche. Había una lluvia torrencial y aun así ella paseaba por los rosales. ¿Verdad que es una chica estúpida, Teddie? —Susurrando en la oreja del Oso de felpa, rio en voz baja.

— ¡Vaya! Así que _Bitch-Chan _no nos servirá de alimento por unos días. —Comento Raito con pena. Juntó sus cejas en un gesto lamentable. Acercándose hasta respirar en la mejilla de Yui, Dijo: —Procura descansar para que pueda _Devorarte. _—Dio un lametazo en la mejilla de la chica.

— ¡Raito! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no toques lo mío sin mi permiso? —Ayato lanzó un cojín. Raito lo esquivo y, riendo a carcajada limpia, se levantó haciendo un pequeño rebote en la cama.

— Kanato-Kun, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a jugar a los dardos? Tengo una interesante apuesta. —Propuso Raito. Ignorando a Ayato.

Reiji irritado, miró a sus hermanos salir de la habitación. Su mirada se dirigió al bulto rosado en la cama. Cuantos problemas daba esa estúpida humana.

— Que fastidio. — Subaru, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en un segundo plano, abandonó su puesto en una esquina de la habitación.

Ya van 3.

— Me quedaré a cuidar de Panqueque. —Avisó Ayato. Reiji alzo una ceja.

— ¿Que acaso no tienes retentiva? Ella necesita Des-Can-Sar. —Ayato frunció el ceño— Y con lo ruidoso que eres, mucho menos lo va a hacer. —Señalando la puerta, Ayato bufó.

Shuu Bostezó — Que ruidosos…—Finalmente despertó. Levantándose lentamente del sillón, miró la escena. No estaba enterado de nada. Aunque realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Realmente, solo quería echarse donde sea y dormir.

— ¿Shuu acaso se va a quedar? —Inquirió Ayato. Levantándose derrotado.

— El…—Reiji miró despectivamente a su hermano. Shuu ni se inmutó. —Su presencia no se sentirá. Por lo cual, no hay problema. — Con el botiquín en sus manos, abandonó la habitación terriblemente irritado. Ayato le siguió dando una mirada de advertencia al rubio.

—Si le clavas tus colmillos…—Deteniéndose brevemente en el marco de la puerta— Te aseguró que te destruiré. —Se fue satisfecho con su advertencia.

Shuu. Finalmente en paz. Rio sin ganas.

— Ayato, tan posesivo…

Yui, se removió incómoda. Por fin había despertado del largo sueño en el que cayo minutos después que le cambiaran la compresa, antes fresquita. Se dio cuenta que se movió mucho en sueños. Por lo tanto, el paño se le había caído de la frente y reposaba en la ahora, húmeda sábana. Empapada de sudor estaba.

Acomodándose, soltando leves quejidos, retiró el trapo húmedo y lo lanzo por ahí. Escuchando el sonido del chapoteo al hacer contacto con el suelo.

¿Pero, que…?

Se dio cuenta de un peso extra en su cama matrimonial. ¿Ayato? No. Si fuera el, ya le hubiera apresado en un abrazo posesivo. Por un momento, considero la idea de que fuera Raito, ya que había tomado la costumbre de morderla mientras dormía. ¿Kanato? Imposible. Nunca lo veía dormir. Sus ojeras eran la prueba.

¿Y si...?

— ¿Subaru-Kun?... —Se giró y se encontró con el fibroso cuerpo del mayor de los hermanos. — ¡Ah, S-Shuu-San! —Gritó. Pero inmediatamente se tapó la boca.

Shuu comenzó a despertarse.

Abrió sus orbes azules y miró a Yui. La rubia, tonta como ninguna, se escondió en las sabanas. —Eres muy ruidosa…—Soltó un suspiro y se acomodó más. Cerrando los ojos nuevamente. Yui lo miró estupefacta.

Considero decirle algo pero mejor lo dejaba dormir. Algo contradictorio ya que ella era la enferma. Pero, ¿Qué no acaso todo en la casa Sakamaki es raro?

Se levantó. Sintiendo la pegajosa prenda en su cuerpo. Realmente incómoda. Se tocó la frente y aprecio que su fiebre había disminuido considerablemente. Tal vez es cierto eso que dice Reiji, y los humanos, solo necesiten dormir para reponerse. ¡Ese vampiro sabe más de humanos que ella misma!

Atravesando la habitación, llego a la puerta del baño.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — Shuu, detrás de ella, pregunto.

Yui dio un respingo. ¿Qué acaso no estaba dormido? — ¡Ah! Shuu-san. — Disimulando su impresión de hace unos minutos, respondió — Estaba por darme un baño. Sinceramente, estoy toda pegajosa e incómoda.

Shuu la miró por largos segundos.

— Entonces…—Acercándose más, la tomo en brazos. Yui soltó un gritillo sorprendida — Vamos al baño. —Abrió la puerta y camino por el espacioso baño.

Yui miraba impresionada los rasgos de Shuu. Cada día los hermanos las sorprendían con algo. Y Honestamente, esto no se lo esperaba de Shuu.

Depositándola en el suelo. Lleno la bañera con agua Fría.

— Shuu-San. No es necesario que te molestes en…

Fue interrumpida cuando el rubio se giró hacia ella. Se acercó lentamente y colocó sus manos en los hombros de Yui.

— Cállate.

Shuu era un grosero.

Rápidamente, sus manos comenzaron a bajar la única prenda que cubría a Yui.

¿Acaso él pensaba….?

— ¡P-Para! — Se cubrió con sus brazos el pecho. Nerviosa y sonrojada.

Shuu la miró — ¿Qué acaso no hacen esto siempre contigo? — Sus manos volvieron a bajar la prenda. Esta vez, la piel desnuda de Yui quedo a la vista.

Avergonzada y echando humo por las orejas. Yui bajo la cabeza y, nuevamente, trato de cubrirse. Prácticamente la violaban y lo único que hacía era eso.

Shuu la examino con la mirada mientras una sonrisa afloraba su boca — Tienes la piel muy blanca…—Sus dedos rozaron sus marcas de colmillos. La piel se le erizó.

Desnuda. Exponiéndose ante Shuu. Yui se sintió caliente. Que lujuriosa era ahora.

Shuu, sin previo aviso, la tomo y lanzo hacia la bañera.

El agua salpicó y lleno el piso de agua y burbujas jabonosas. Yui sacó la cabeza rápidamente y comenzó a tomar bocanadas de aire.

— ¿P-Porque hiciste eso? — Respirando agitadamente. Miró a Shuu.

Shuu no respondió. Ella tirito en la bañera. El agua esta helada.

— Lo mejor para bajar la fiebre…—Una Yui estupefacta, miró a Shuu metiéndose en la bañera. Con ella —Es el agua fría.

Se acercó a ella. Yui retrocedió lo mejor que puedo hasta que su espalda chocó con el final de la bañera. Shuu la tomo del cuello y echo a un lado su cabello.

_Nada de hincarle el diente._

— Tsk—Chasqueo la lengua. Había escuchado a Reiji dando instrucciones.

Si no podía morderla. Podía…

— A-Ah…S-Shuu…—De la boca de Yui, un gemido salió. Shuu había metido su dedo en su zona más privada. Ayato estaría cabreado. Muy, muy cabreado.

— Haz silencio.

Sus caricias siguieron. Y con ello, Yui cada tanto soltaba unos cuantos suspiros y gemidos. Shuu, sonriendo socarrón, dirigió su vista a la humana.

— S-Shuu-San…

— Vaya. Te estas empezando a mojar _Aquí._

— ¡A-Ahh!

— ¿Acaso te excita? — Dos dedos.

Yui, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, logro asentir. Sus ojos llorosos se cerraron.

— Yui…

Cada vez, escuchaba menos la voz de Shuu. Al igual que sus caricias, fueron desapareciendo. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Imposible. Era tan real.

_Yui._

* * *

— Yui…—La voz de…. ¿Ese era Ayato?

Era fuerte y Clara.

— Yui —Repitió. Esta vez más fuerte.

Sus pesados párpados se abrieron lentamente. Se encontraba en su habitación.

¿Qué no estaba en el baño con Shuu?

— Qué egocéntrica es Yui-San. ¿Nee, Teddie? — Kanato habló a su oso de felpa.

Su vista se hizo más clara.

Ante ella, se encontraban los hermanos Sakamaki. La sonrisa sádica de Raito, a un lado de ella, fue lo primero que vio claramente. Ayato gruñía, no muy lejos.

— ¡Vaya! Que lujuriosa resulto ser _Bitch-Chan. _—Raito rio levemente.

¿Lujuriosa?

Oh.

Se percató de un detalle. Se encontraba, prácticamente, encima de Shuu.

El rubio, despierto, la estaba observando. Sus piernas se encontraban a cada lado de la pierna alzada de Shuu. Mientras que su cuerpo, estaba recostado aun lado de él. Ayato la miraba como si hubiera cometido la mayor traición.

Reiji carraspeó— Parece que, Yui ya se encuentra mejor.

¿Acaso lo había soñado todo?

* * *

**N/F:** ¡Vale! No es el mejor Fic, pero algo es algo. Y ni se diga el final. ¿Acaso Yui no es humana? Obviamente alguna vez habrá tenido que tener sueños subiditos de tono con alguno de los Sakamaki. ¿Quién no? Son la tentación andante.

No olviden dejar sus Comentarios, Críticas, Sugerencias, Etc. En un _Review._

**Arianna.**


End file.
